


Six

by PegasusWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Death, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: ‘I knew I was broken the moment they activated me...’Weyoun Six talks to Odo about death.





	Six

‘I knew I was broken the moment they activated me,’ Six explained, gesturing insubstantially with one hand. ‘And from the moment I knew I was broken, I knew I would die. It was that simple.’

Odo sat in silence. He didn’t know what to say.

‘Not that I was afraid of death,’ Six continued, looking cheerful. ‘I welcomed it. I was much more afraid of life, if I’m quite honest. Life … and consequences.’

He paused for a moment, then added: ‘It was a relief when I saw Seven. It would have been an awful thing, to be the last Weyoun.’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words on Dreamwidth.


End file.
